Problem: Kevin had to do problems 41 through 70 for homework tonight. If Kevin did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Answer: Instead of counting problems 41 through 70, we can subtract 40 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 30. We see that Kevin did 30 problems. Notice that he did 30 and not 29 problems.